


Gone...

by Baguette_Knife



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baguette_Knife/pseuds/Baguette_Knife
Summary: A distopian future stripped of everything that mattred to humanity.. At least what made us humane.





	Gone...

_You wake up to realize that your world has been a lie. Not just any lie, a lie about your existence. A lie about everything you once knew. Everything you once were. Gone._

 

**I had a wonderful day ,but I couldn't think about what happend last night... I shake at the thought of what she said. That she was gone. Someone who I couldn't ever forget ,just slipped away in the blink of an eye. Gone. Like the very thoughts we think, to be gone soon. Forgotten. Never remembered. Lost eternally ,on an island of forgotten things. But I could never, not her, especially her. She was the one,but I just couldn't tell her. It was so dangerous too, it was like committing suicide. Something so bad ,it was against the law. Love was such a bad thing, no one understood. But back then, we've only heard stories of it. Of true love. Love unbound, so powerful, it over-ruled law. The very law itself. Love was flourishing from everyone, and everything. But, soon it just, disappeared. Gone like the breeze in the summer. Then law took over, faster than anyone could do anything. Now it's nothing but memory to some, stories to others. It's so strange, how something so beautiful, was stripped from our grasp and destroyed. But some, some could do it. Some could love ,they were crazy ,but at least they tried and maybe ,just maybe, had someone else. While all this is happening. We're at war. Not just with other countries. With ourselves. With other humans. At constant war, over and over. In turmoil for eternity, forever tossing and turning at night fearing the day, dreading that you might die without even knowing how. Fearing that one day you could lose everything. Knowing this no one wants to continue living here. Living in this eternal underworld. Burning desire to escape. Fleeting emotions ,clawing their way out. But can't. They're trapped inside, barely hanging onto life. Even they fear there time is up. Losing there will to live on inside you. To be emotionless sounds horrid. Like a never-ending nightmare that just won't stop till you give up, but since it's so cruel. It torments you ,lashing at you with everything it has. All the anger it's kept to keep composure through out the day. Angry ,it punishes you. Not physically. But mentally and emotionally. Tearing up your insides. Losing any control it once had. Imagine living here in this world. Fearing for your life, your family, your friends. Fearing it'll all just... slip away. We sit here contimpaliting everything we've ever done and wonder. Why? Huh? Why exactly do I have to suffer for this? Suffer for others wrong doings or beliefs. Suffer for no reason at all. But when I met her. My monochrome world became new colors of pastel purple flooded. Washing away my pain, my hate. For that split second it was complete nestalgia. I was ecstatic. Then it left a mark on my world. Leaving it filled with color and a brand new, welcoming feel to it. Unlike I've ever felt before. Then it was all taken from me. We were only friends for a year before it happened. But in that year we touched each others hearts in different ways. Laughing, living, loving. But now she's gone. The stress of her world was to much. She couldn't live anymore. She had to leave she said. I couldn't let her. But she slipped away anyways. It was unbearable. We all wept in sorrow forever. But I just remembered something. Something she said before she left. That if I live long enough. To change this. This sychotic world. This ugly, horrific disaster. To takeover and change the law. Achieve the impossible. Make love something that is just as nestalgic as we first met. Make peace like a disease. Make it spread around the world. Try as hard as you can. Don't ever give up. DON'T YOU EVER EVEN THINK OF COMING AFTER ME. I had no clue when she said that. That she would just leave... But now I have a bigger purpose. To save this world from this inhumane nature. To pick up the pieces and rebuild the world. Make it new again.... I promise on my very soul I will. I have too. This is my purpose.**


End file.
